


Bad Girl!

by Editor7



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1967, HOOOOO BOYYYYY, I'm so ugly, M/M, Neck Kissing, and it's only downhill from here, around there, based on some true stuff, neck biting, nothing very explicit tho..., sheepdog, this took all my strength and will to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editor7/pseuds/Editor7
Summary: John has to be very gentle with Paul when Martha's around. Because if he isn't...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...*tugs collar*

"It's about time," John thought as he closed the front door behind him.

He'd been itching for a chance to be alone with Paul all day.  
Now the two of them were alone at Paul's house and Jane wouldn't be back for several days. The perfect opportunity.

"So, we're finally off the clock," Paul said as he faced him. "What would you like to do?"

John shot him a cheeky grin. "Don't act like you don't know!"

Paul grinned as well and took ahold of John's shoulders, leaning in. The second before their lips met, John smirked and went for Paul's neck instead.  
He felt pleased with himself when Paul shuddered.  
The pair rested on a small loveseat by the wall as this went on. John, in a feisty mood, started to bite Paul's neck. 

"O-Ow!" yelped the bassist. Then he started to giggle. "JOHN, stop!"

But John wouldn't let up. He kept nibbling away and Paul kept giggling away. He tried to push John off of him, but he was laughing too hard to muster much strength in his arms.  
He was almost completely breathless when...

"AIYEE!" John screeched right in his ear.

Paul pulled back to see that Martha had shown up and sunken her teeth into John's forearm.

"Oh, no, not again!" he exclaimed with concern. "Martha, no! Bad girl, bad!"

Paul lightly patted her on the head and after a growl or two, she released John, who instantly nursed his arm.

"Argh...! That dog's gotten her shots, has she?"

"She has, you'll be okay," Paul nodded. "God, I'm sorry. She must've thought you were trying to hurt me, biting me like that."

John sighed and turned to Martha. "Such a silly dog. I could never hurt Paul. Look, I'll show you how nice I can be..." He started kissing beneath Paul's ear. 

"Oh, Lord...why'd you ever have to grow that damn mustache?" grumbled Paul, pulling away slightly.

Martha was so glad to see her owner was okay that she hopped up on his lap and began licking him all over his face.

"JESUS!" cried Paul. "No! Both of you! Stop it! AAAGH!"

And so his torture continued.


End file.
